Jeff Hardy The 'Charismatic' Mistake
by Sparkly Star
Summary: UPDATED! Another story about Jeff Hardy of course, what happens when things with his female tag team partener at TNA go too far. An interesting one guys read on... and review.
1. April 23rd

My life had hit an all time low and there was no body to blame except myself. I ruined everything, my whole life was disappearing down the toilet all because of my lack of self control. My 4 year relationship broken into tiny little pieces and scatter into the wind. It all started just about this time last year…

**23rd April (One year prior to now)**

"Are you two ready to shoot this promo then?" one of the stage guys asked us. I was pretty nervous about it, I had been apart for TNA for a year and a half now and had never been in a story line like this before- a romance angle.

"Yeah I'm really…"

"Me too I guess…" I agreed with a sigh.

"Right then, the cameras are rolling in 3, 2, 1 and go…"

THE PROMO

"Oh my God Ryan are you okay?" Jeff asked me as I sat with an ice pack on the left side of my ribs.

"Yeah I guess so…" I replied flinching as Jeff moved away my hand with the ice pack to revile some pretty bad bruising.

"Damn Ry, I'm so sorry; I should have been out there with you."

"Out there with me, why?"

"Because it was you being my tag team partner the other night that got you into this mess! I could kick myself for this."

"Jeff don't worry about it, you've been put through millions of tables by team 3D… if you're okay then I'm sure that I am going to be. Plus besides you wouldn't have known that they were going to attack me during my match. Don't beat your self up over this."

"Come on let me help you up then…" Jeff held out his arms and I used him to help myself up. Once on my feet Jeff didn't let go, " I was really proud of you out there Ryan…"

"Proud of me? What for getting myself put through a table?" I asked with Jeff's arms still around my waist.

"No for defending me like you did…"

"Oh right… don't mention it."

As the camera goes off air, Jeff is still holding onto me as both of us are lost in one and others eyes.

"And cut!" the stage guy yelled loudly, "That was perfect you two."

"I'll see you later then Jeff…" I said as I turned on my heels and walked away.

"Yeah see ya…"

**Current day**

So that was how it first started, it was our jobs which threw us together. From that promo, there were more and more on every episode of TNA, sometimes even two. I couldn't get away from it, I absolutely hated doing it, and so did my boyfriend. But it was my job and I had to be professional about it.


	2. May 2nd

**2nd May**

It had been a long and tiring day and couldn't wait to get back to my hotel room and have a nice hot soak in the bath tub. I was aching all over from my match earlier, this new angle I was in was killing me, not only did it mean I was in some what of a relationship Jeff Hardy but it also meant that I had to wrestle with him, either as his tag team partner, manager or in singles competition again a member of team 3D. And as much as admire the way Jeff Hardy wrestles its just fucking hard to keep up with! He wrestles at such a fast pace, it beats me up to keep up with him.

I finally got to the door of my room and opened up my bag to find my key card, I must have searched for at least five minutes when I finally gave up and realise that I had either left it behind somewhere or lost it.

"Damn!" I said out loud to myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice yell at me from behind. I turned around and it was Jeff heading towards me down the hall way.

"No I can't find my room key…" I said pre-occupied as I knelt on the floor and rummaged though my bag another time.

"Aww you're joking. Could you have left it at the studio?"

"I guess…" I replied with a sigh.

"Well you head down to reception and see if they can let you in, I'll wait here with your bags so you don't have to lug then down stairs with you."

"Thanks Jeff. You're a star. I called as I jogged down the hallway in the direction Jeff had just come from.

15 minutes later and I returned.

"So any luck?" Jeff asked as I approached him. Jeff was sat on the floor leaning against the door of my room.

"Not tonight no…" I said angrily, banging my fist hard against the wall. "I can't believe this, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot…" Jeff laughed as he stood up. He pulled me my shoulders over to me and gave me a hug. "Come on you'll have to crash in my room, I'm only next door." He told me softly, gathering up all of my bags. I sighed with frustration but followed him.

**Current day**

And that was the moment that everything between Jeff Hardy and I changed… I was going to say 'changed for the worst' but that isn't entirely true. Jeff Hardy from then on, although things were complicated, made me the happiest person in the world- well whilst I was with him at least.

**2nd May (Later that night)**

I felt much better after I had eaten, I felt bad because I had been snappy with Jeff once he'd let me in, but of course Jeff being Jeff put up with me and ordered room service. He knew I was too tired to go out and get so he brought the food to me.

"Do you feel better now?" Jeff asked once he'd finished off the last couple of his fries.

"Yeah I do thankyou, thanks for this Jeff I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Don't mention it… what are tag team partners for eh? So anyway before you discovered that you'd done the blonde thing and lost your room key what where your plans?"

"Hey how could I do a blonde thing and not be blonde?" I laughed as I put my empty plate from my lap onto the floor.

"A one off moment then was it?" he grinned.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that Mr Hardy."

"Ha okay then, so… any plans?"

"Yes actually I was going to lock myself away in the bathroom and have the nicest longest bath ever. Wrestling with you Hardy Boy is really knocking me about I hope you know."

"You can still have a bath here if you like… I promise there will be no interruptions."

"Nah it's alright…" I replied, shying away.

"Seriously Ryan it isn't a problem…"

"Okay seems as you're insisting then Hardy boy…" I replied giving in.

"Go on then…"

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me and locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, I looked washed out, have all these matches with guys was really taking it out not me, not to mention all the extra training I was putting in just to keep up with them. I put the plug in the plug hole and began to run the hot water, testing it as it poured into the tub. I sat on the side of the bath for a minute or two allowing it to fill a little before getting in.

I made sure there was a towel ready for me and then off came my clothes, I felt a little weary of Jeff being just in the room next door while I was naked, but I just shook it over and told myself to stop being silly.

It was like heaven when I got in, it was hot but it was good hot, not burning. I lay back and closed my eyes and just relaxed.

I woke up some time later, I had fallen asleep in the damn bath tub, I was as wrinkly as an old lady!

"Oh my God how long was I in there for?" I asked Jeff as I came from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me.

"Ag…" Jeff started. His eyes were suddenly fixated on me. "Ages I thought you had drowned or something…" he finally finished snapping him self out of it.

"I fell asleep! Can you believe it!" I laughed as I went and picked up the glass of Coke that I had started earlier and took a sip. "Hey Jeff where'd you put my bag?" I asked looking around the room.

"Err… h, here, it's here…" he said handing it to me.

"Jeff are you okay?" I asked, I was totally oblivious to the way he was looking at me, I didn't even think about Jeff when I went out in just towel.

"Yeah I'm great… there a movie about to start if you wanna watch one…"

"There is? Oh good yeah, I'll just go and get into something a little less comfortable." I laughed, leaving the room again and into the bath room this time armed with my bag.

**Current Day**

I've often wondered to myself what would have happened if I hadn't have been so stupid that night and not done stupid things that could have led Jeff on in any way. I mentioned that to him a couple of times before and he just laughed. I said it would have happened anyway, me being in his hotel room in a towel or in a bin bag.

**2nd May**

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as I jumped up next to him on his bed.

"Err we've got either… The Day After Tomorrow or we have The Matrix, ooh or there's wrestling on." Jeff said as he read through the TV guide.

"I'm not watching wrestling; I've had enough wrestling for one day thanks… so if it's a choice between the movies then I say…The Matrix?"

"Good choice."

I leaned back against the pillows next to Jeff, he turned off the lamp that was next to him, the only light we had now was from the TV. We weren't actually watching for long before I began to drift of to sleep.

"Ry…" Jeff whispered. "Ry… Ryan!"

"Huh? Wha?" I jumped.

"You fell asleep beautiful; here let's turn this off so you can have some quiet…" Suddenly the room went quiet and dark. "Are you gonna get in the covers?" he asked helping me underneath.

"Aren't you getting in?" I yawned sleepily.

"You want me to?"

"Where else will you sleep silly." I giggled. Jeff didn't say anything else. I head him take off his shirt and get into bed next to me, I was so tired though I hardly noticed and I was fast asleep pretty much straight away after that.

I woke a few hours later though, felt Jeff get up out of bed, at first I thought he was just making a trip to the bathroom.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? Can't you sleep?"

"Not really, I just had to get up…" he replied. The tone of his voice was anxious; I hadn't ever heard him like that before. And by now I'd come to have seem most of the emotions displayed by Jeff Hardy, we had become pretty close since becoming a team.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I sat up to see him pacing up and down the room.

"I'm fine…" he snapped back at me.

"Jeff no your not, what's wrong?" I asked. I got up out of bed and went to take hold of his arm. But suddenly Jeff moved his arm hard to shrug me off but hit me in the face during the process. "Shit Jeff!" I yelled as I fell to the floor.

"Oh my God Ryan, are you okay? Damn Ry I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." He panicked, joining me on the floor. He lifted my head up by my chin to see if I was okay. "You know I'd never hurt you Ryan, I could never do that to you."

"Jeff its okay, just calm down…"

"Shit your nose. Its bleeding… quick come into the bathroom." Jeff said taking hold of my hand. It was bleeding a lot but it didn't take that much to stop it, "I can't believe I did that."

"Jeff it doesn't matter…"

"It does Ryan; I could have broken your nose!"

"Yeah but you didn't, didn't you! Come on come back to bed Jeff."

"No…"

"Jeff what's wrong with you?" I asked getting a little worried. I got back up from the bed and went to sit down next to him on the couch. "What's going on?"

Jeff turned to me without saying a word and cupped my face in his hands, he began stroking one side of my nose gently with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Ryan…"

"Jeff I told you not to worry about it…"

"No not about that…"

"What then?"

"I'm sorry for this..." As soon as the words left his mouth Jeff moved him slightly as pressed his lips softly against mine.

"Jeff what are you doing?" I yelled jumping up. He stood up and came close to me again; he took hold of my face and kissed me again, only his time more passionately. I tried to fight it but I couldn't I wanted desperately to give into him.

**Current Day**

So that was exactly what I did… I gave into Jeff Hardy. We spent the rest of the night surrendering to our feelings and kissing. Eventually we fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. May 14th

**14th May**

On this stay in Florida Jeff and I made sure our rooms were next door to each others. Although we made a promise between ourselves that what happened was a mistake and that it could never happen again. Jeff knew I was in love with my boyfriend very much and didn't want me to ruin anything, plus he decided that he's rather not have me at all than have to share me with someone, he couldn't deal wit the fact that there was somebody waiting for me once I got home.

It was kind of awkward at the show, we had to kiss during a promo, I was extremely uncomfortable doing it, I scared myself when I realised that I was no longer kissing Jeff professionally and was kissing him as though I'd been missing him all week. I almost through up after wards. The stage guy had said that we had done really well and were making things look really believable to the fans… that's because it was real for Christ sake! I can't believe that this is happening.

Jeff and I headed back to the hotel together, we were more or less silent for the whole of the way home, I daren't say a word and I can't imagine that Jeff was feeling the same way. We eventually made it up to our rooms and it was time to say goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Ha morning Jeff Hardy I've been sharing hotels with you for ages now I know you don't get up until at least midday!" I laughed breaking the tension slightly.

"You're so funny…" he replied sarcastically.

"Goodnight then Hardy boy…" I said as I unlocked my room door.

"Sweet dreams beautiful…"

I closed the door leaving Jeff alone out in the hallway; my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I sighed to myself as I leaned back against the door that I had just closed; now I could here the TV in Jeff's room. I shook my head of any thoughts I was having of Jeff and went into my bathroom to get ready for bed.

**Current Day**

You wouldn't believe how much Jeff Hardy had infected me, after just spending that one night together he was in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him. All week while I was at my home in Chicago Jeff was the only think going through my mind! I was driving me crazy!

**14th May**

I stretched out in bed and rubbed my eyes before looking at the time on my cell phone, I'd actually only been asleep for a coupe of hours. I sat up in bed and hugged my knees and sighed, Jeff's TV was off now, he must be asleep I thought to myself. Once again I woke up to the immediate thoughts of him. I just had to see him, it was no use. I didn't bother changing, I couldn't wait any longer, so dressed in white shorts and a black tight vest I grabbed my key card and opened my room door. I stuck my head to see if anyone was about, there wouldn't be though would there, it was 2 in the morning after all. I stepped out barefooted and closed the door quietly behind me then tip toes to the room next door. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before I knocked on his door, I waited for minute or two but I heard no movement from inside. I knocked again, only this time a little bit harder and waited again. I gasped as this time I heard someone walking towards the door.

"Ryan?" Jeff whispered sleepily, rubbing his eyes from the bright lights from the hall. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't answer, the words just wouldn't leave my mouth, I wanted to say something but just couldn't. Instead I flung my arms around him… Jeff lifted me up by my waited and we kissed as if we were lovers that had been separated for years.

**Current Day**

That was one of the most exhilarating kisses of my entire life, I didn't want it to end.


	4. May 15th

**15th May**

I woke up all of a sudden and sat up, I realised where I was and what I had done. "Oh my God I can't believe this happened," I said out loud, seeing Jeff lying in the bed next to me.

"Ryan?" Jeff yawned, waking up.

"I can't believe I've been this stupid! Why have I let this happen?" I was so mad at myself I could have slammed my head right against the wall… hard! I got out of bed and began rushing around to find my clothes.

"Ryan baby just calm down, just relax for a minute."

I suddenly stopped in my tracks and snapped my head around to look at him, "Don't you tell me to calm down Jeff Hardy, and don't you fucking call me baby, I am not your baby!" as soon as the harsh, fiery words had left my mouth I continued with getting ready.

**Current Day**

Nothing else was said between us that day, I left his room straight and then I left Florida. My flight back to Chicago wasn't for hours but I couldn't take seeing Jeff any longer, I felt as if I was being suffocated, I just had to get out of there.

**15th May**

I arrived home at 9:45pm; I unlocked the door and went inside to me greeted by the smell of food. "Honey? I'm back!" I yelled as I dumped my bag on the floor at the bottom or the stairs.

"In the kitchen Ryan!" I heard the soothing, familiar voice yell.

"Hey…"

"You're just in time." He told me excitedly as he rushed over to give me a kiss.

"What's all this Mark?"

"I made you dinner, I know what you're like when you get home, you're tired, restless and need unwinding so I thought I'd help the process by cooking you your favourite dinner."

I looked him in the eyes and smiled, just think how crushed he'd be if he found out about what I had been doing, I was the worst girlfriend ever, "You're too good too me, you know that?" I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It all because I love ya. Now sit down, every things almost ready."

**Current Day**

Jesus Christ, I'm the biggest bitch ever, how could I have let this happen! That was it though; nothing ever again could happen with Jeff Hardy. I made the decision and I was sticking to it, I could never hurt Mark, he's the love of my life for Christ sake!

**15th May**

"Are you okay honey? You've hardly said two words all night." Mark asked me once we had got into bed.

"Yeah I'm alright, just warn out I guess."

**Current Day**

Mark wanted to have sex with me that night, I managed to make my excuses though, and there was no way I could have gone through with it.

**15th May**

I rolled over and looked at the clock next to my bed for the 17th time, we had been in bed for 5 hours almost and I hadn't got a wink of sleep. I got out of bed as quiet as I could, trying not wake Mark.

As I got my self a bottle of water out from the fridge I abruptly spotted my cell phone plugged into the charge. I closed the refrigerator door and went and picked it up. I pressed on of the buttons to light it up… 5 missed calls and 1 new voice message.

I knew I was Jeff, I jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter and dial the voicemail number.

"Ryan… Hey it's Jeff, please don't be mad for me calling you but I had to do something. I know what we did was wro…" I turned off the phone and slammed it back down on the side, the tears just came automatically, thinking about what had done made me wanna be sick.


	5. May 21st

**21st May**

"Hey Ryan have you seen Jeff around anywhere?"

"No I haven't! Why does everyone keep asking me that, I'm not his shadow you know?" I snapped back. People around the studio had been asking me that all day, all I wanted to do was stay away from him!

"Okay, okay I was only asking…" he other guy replied before walking away and leaving me to my warm up. I had my match in 10 minuets against Jackie Gayda, of course once again team 3D were due to come out and beat me up, Jeff has to come out and save me. I was kind of worried I hadn't seen Jeff all day; we hadn't discussed what was going to go down out there.

I decided it was time to make my way to the stage entrance to find Jackie.

"Hey sweetie are you already for this?" she asked me already there waiting.

"Yup I'm ready, are we all set?"

"Yeah I'm really panicking about this shooting star pres you have to give me though."

I smiled faintly, "Don't worry Jack you know it, I've done it on you a thousand times in practice, you'll be fine, I know you will."

"Hey too ba…"

"Ryan we still haven't fund Jeff, don't you have any ideas?" one of the stage guys interrupted.

I turned around from Jackie and shrugged m shoulders up, "I told you already, I haven't seen him."

**Current Day**

I remember all of my matches which involved Jeff so clearly since this past year, everyone would always ask me where he was or what time he was getting here as if I was his damn mother or something- or girlfriend.

Jeff had turned up that day, last minute though apparently as soon as he arrived at the studio he had to go out and do the whole 'rescuing' bit.

**21st May**

"It was nice of you to finally show up Jeff…" I said coldly once we had got back behind the curtain.

He just looked at me plainly "Ryan can we talk later." He asked totally ignoring what I'd just said to him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?" I sighed as I headed back to the locker room.

"Please Ryan…"

"I can't I've got a flight tonight."

"What you aren't even staying here a night?"

"Nope."

**Current Day**

I'd like to say that I was strong that night, I managed to keep my ground with Jeff and stay away from him… didn't stop me thinking about him though. Since what happened last week I had ignored ever single one of his calls, refused to answer his text message and deleted his voicemails… but all I had done all week though was think about him. I just couldn't stop myself.


	6. June 4th

**Current Day**

It was difficult working with Jeff after what had happened, he'd try and get me to talk to him whilst we were working, I refused though, I just couldn't handle being with him. The way I made it was do the match, do the promo then leave… try and avoid any possible outside contact with the Charismatic Enigma. Jeff made it worst by trying so hard, but I think what I was doing was working, well to a certain extent anyway.

**4th June**

Today was one of the backstage guys birthday, Ted had been here forever so everyone knew him pretty well. A few of us were going to meet up after the show and have a few drinks. Usually nowadays I go straight home, getting the earliest possible flight, but I knew Ted well so decided to stay the night so I could have a few birthday drinks with him and the others.

I wrestled in my tag team match with Jeff and luckily we didn't have a promo or anything to shoot. By now I think he'd got the message of how uncomfortable I was when he was around, he decided to keep his distance.

"Aww Ryan that top looks real nice on you." Gail complimented once I had showered and changed.

"Thanks Gail, are you coming out tonight for this drinking session?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh yeah I'm coming, but I'm not staying for long though, I've got an early flight in the morning."

I nodded, "oh right…"

"Ryan are you okay, you've been really distant with everyone these last couple of weeks, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, everything's fine."

"You know I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

"Yeah I know, thankyou Gail." I replied with a smile.

"Right well I'm gonna change then." She announced, touching my shoulder as she walked past.

**Current Day**

Everyone was so nice to me at TNA everyone always had been, we were all really close. But that the time I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just pushed people away. I've made the mistake of doing this before when I was at high school, things got too much for me any I ended up pushing every single one of my friends away, and I became the loaner of the school. And I know I know TNA is totally different to school… it stop me feeling the same way though.

**4th June**

We were all drinking in a club just down the road from the hotel that most of us were staying at. It was loud and busy and a lot of fun, well for everyone else at least.

"Here…"

I looked up from where I was sitting to see Jeff towering over me; he placed a drink down on the table in front of me and then sat down in the chair next to me. "Thanks…" I replied quietly.

"I was gonna ask you to dance but I'm guessing you won't think it's a very good idea."

"Why are you doing this Jeff?" I snapped.

"Doing what?"

"Pursuing me like this…"

"Pursuing you?"

"Yeah why can't you leave me alone?"

"Er lets just think here for a minute Ryan, you remember it was you who came to my room that night don't you?"

"Yes as much I don't want to remember it, I do. Sleeping with you Jeff Hardy was the biggest mistake of my life! I've gotta get out of here, say bye to the others for me." I told him, quickly getting up and grabbing my jacket.

**Current Day**

I remember still to this day what it felt like to get out of that night club; it was killing me in there.

**4th June**

"Ryan wait!" I heard Jeff yell from behind me. I didn't stop. He ran and caught up with me and followed me into our hotel.

"Please don't do this Jeff."

"Ryan I think we should really talk about this properly, like adults." He told me as I walked fast through the lobby, Jeff hot on my heels. I pressed the button to call the elevator hard.

"I really can't Jeff." I replied pushing it again and then again.

"This is killing you Ryan and seeing you like this is killing me."

The elevator doors opened and I went inside, Jeff followed. "Jeff please…" I said as tears began to trickle from my eyes. Jeff took hold of my face and looked at me closely in the eyes, I tried to get away but he was way to strong for me.

"Ryan…" he whispered. Hearing him whisper my name like that sent chills down my spine. He looked at me for a second or two… then we kissed.


	7. June 10th

**Current Day**

We and I didn't have sex that night, but he did come back to my hotel room. We talked all night about each other, talked about our lives our interests, everything. We already thought that we knew everything about one another but we didn't, not at all. We kissed a little, held hands a lot and held onto one and other even more.

**10th June**

"I'm sorry that this is happening Ryan…"

"I know…"

"I can't help the way I feel about you though…"

"I know…"

**Current Day**

Jeff and I would meet up when ever we could, when ever we could escape our reality we would, we'd meet up and be together. Of course I felt guilty, I hate myself for the way I was acting, but there were times when I just had to be with Jeff Hardy.

**10th June**

"You understand me more than anyone Jeff,"

"I know I do…"


End file.
